White Diamond
White Diamond is the matriarch of the Gem Empire and the daughter of Black Diamond and Red Diamond. She was born in -3,524,340. Life White Diamond was born during the Third Galaxy War, a time of immense struggle for the Gem Republic. Seeing a chance to take more power, at age 20 she killed Red Diamond and locked Black away into The Vault. She restructured the empire into a fascist dictatorship and began to push the Andromedans back from Homeworld. First Empire The First Empire was very successful compared to the Gem Republic before it. It increased in size by 300% by the end of it and White Diamond had amassed a navy slightly superior to the Andromedan navy. Her personal Lapis Lazuli lead an invasion of the planet Arcturon, a battle which lasted 80 years and killed fourteen trillion beings. Yellow and Blue Yellow Diamond was born in -45,200 on the planet Ivro II. She was given a place as the military leader, as White Diamond began to focus on domestic and political issues. Blue Diamond was born in -35,960 on Valta VII. Valta War The Gem Empire became briefly involved in a war on Valta 4 against the natives, when they bombed a Gem destroyer passing through during their Second World War. White Diamond personally went to fight them, and her ship was nearly downed. However, she was able to escape the planet and repair it on Homeworld. Pink Diamond Pink Diamond was born in -12,538. She never grew to the height that Yellow and Blue did, let alone White. In -8,521, she betrayed the Gem Empire and faked her shattering, assuming the role of the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz. This began the Gem Civil War as the rebellion grew in size. The Seventh Galaxy War started around the same time. Second Empire The Second Empire became involved in the Seventh Galaxy War and Gem Civil War. White Diamond ended the Gem Civil War in year 32, when she, Yellow, and Blue, fired a gem-shattering beam towards Earth. This beam only corrupted its victims instead of killing, and caused many minor incidents around Sagittarius due to heat and radiation. Third Empire In 1262, Pink Diamond's son traveled to Homeworld to negotiate a permanent truce and reparations with White Diamond. This nearly failed, but White eventually gave in and semi-uncorrupted the remaining Gems. In 1270, the Andromedans and Gems finally ended the Galaxy Wars with the Treaty of Homeworld. Steven and his lover perma-fused into Stevonnie, or "Magenta Diamond." The Third Empire ended in 17000, when the Triphosians attacked the Trifecta. Fourth Empire The Fourth Empire was marked as beginning officially in 17007, when Black Diamond was released from her prison. She retook her place as the Ruler of the Gem Empire, while White Diamond took the role Yellow had taken before her death. While it took a few years for White to get used to the subordinate position, she grew to enjoy it. Black Diamond pushed the Triphosians completely out of Andromeda in 17010. Afterwards, Black and Red stepped down simply to explore, and White Diamond took control once more. Category:Gems Category:Diamonds Category:People